roblox_medieval_warfare_reforgedfandomcom-20200215-history
Update Log
Note: The creator has stated IN-GAME that he has discontinued MWR, learn more here: https://roblox-medieval-warfare-reforged.fandom.com/wiki/MWR_has_been_discontinued. This page was made to list the updates of Medieval Warfare: Reforged, as well as to list new updates that have been featured, but not released. Only versions after the official release are listed, because they were the only ones given change logs.needed The game is currently on Version 3.8.1! Update Version 3.8.0 Launched: 1/30/2020 * ☀️ - The snow has melted and the map has returned to spring! * �� - Enabled Roblox's new terrain grass! Update Version 3.8.1 Launched: 2/6/2020 * Unknown! Update Version 3.7.0 Launched: 12/12/2019 What’s New? Winter Themed Map * The map is now winter themed with snow and Christmas decorations. New Ore * A new ore named “Adamantite” has been added. New Wood * A new wood named “Frostwood” has been added. New Weapons * Two brand new melee weapons and one ranged weapon have been added. Doubled Daily Login Rewards * Daily login rewards have been doubled for a limited time! Make sure to log in consecutive days to reap the rewards! Limited Time Cosmetics * Limited cosmetics are now available in the Robux Shop. There are two hats, one face, one emote, one trail and one pet available for purchase. ** Limited-time items will go off-sale and login rewards will go back to normal on January 06, 2020. Update Version 3.7.1 Launched: 1/6/2020 * took off the Christmas ornaments * the items that were available in the previous update were removed from the Robux Shop Update Version 3.6.0 Features Global Leaderboards * After many months, Global Leaderboards are finally returning! The leaderboards are still continuously being populated as player join the game. Please do let me know if you see any major issues related to Global Leaderboards. World New Lighting Engine * The lighting engine has been upgraded to the newest version, shadow map lighting. With this, I have completely changed how the night/day cycle function in order to optimize the game’s performance. Night and day transitions should be very smooth now. Mesh Optimizations * Many of the assets in the world have begun to use Roblox’s new level-of-detail system. This should hopefully improve FPS performance across the board. Bug Fixes / Minor Changes * Gold sacks now give +250 gold, up from +125 * Common world chests now cost 250 gold, up from 125 * Overseer ground terrain has been changed * Many in-game particles have been optimized * Reduced mining and tree cutting sound effect distances * Display armors in Korblox and Overseer are now anchored * Removed the /me chat command * Multiple security patches Update Version 3.6.1-3.6.5 * No visible changes and no information given Update Version 3.6.6 * Added visible drop chance percentages to the ore chest interface. The rates were not changed, the chances are just visible now. Update Version 3.6.7 * No visible changes and no information given Update Version 3.5.0 Gold Cap + Trading Patch * As many of you know, there was a major gold dupe that happened in April. I was able to stop it relatively fast, but the effects were still very wide-spread. Millions, and in some cases, billions of gold was leaked into the economy due to a data saving error related to trading. To patch this, I have introduced a one-time gold cap. All player gold will be capped at 500,000 gold, or the amount of gold you have purchased, whichever is HIGHER. I apologize for any inconvenience this has caused. Trading has been re-enabled. All future trades will now be logged for me to help prevent something like this from happening again, and to punish those who attempt to exploit trading in the future. Content Spring / Summer Themed Map * The map has finally returned to it’s spring/summer theme after a very long winter! New Ore & Wood * A new ore and wood have been added! New Weapons * Two new melee weapons and a new bow have been added! New Hat The game’s first hat with particles, “Circlet of the Flame” has been added! Bug Fixes / Minor Changes * Reduced the prices of Ore Tracker, Tree Tracker and Peaceful Mines gamepasses * Fixed various chat bugs * Fixed some broken player spawning behaviors * Miscellaneous other bug fixes Update Version 3.4.0 - Happy Holidays! Features Gate Permissions * The king of each kingdom can now control who is able to OPEN the gate. These permissions can be found in the “Kingdom” GUI, next to where you enter a shout. The blacklist will reset every time a new king is appointed. Ability to Wear Multiple Hats * Added the ability for you to equip up to FOUR hats in the Robux Shop. If you want to hide your team’s default helmet, disable “Show Kingdom Hat” in settings. Content Christmas Update * The map is now winter themed! * Added Christmas decorations! * Added LIMITED TIME** Christmas content in the Robux Shop: three hats, a trail and an emote! * ** LIMITED TIME items will go off sale on 01/12/2019! New Weapons, New Ore and New Wood * Added all-new weapons, an ore and a new wood to the game! Major Changes Combat Logging * Added a fix for players leaving during combat. If a player leaves mid-combat, it will be treated as you killing them. Protection Scrolls * When upgrading the power of weapons, using a protection scroll now GUARANTEES success. Bug Fixes / Minor Changes * Fixed the chat bar bug * Fixed MANY common exploits * Potential fix for non-gatherable profession nodes * Many Xbox UI selection fixes * Gate health now starts regenerating FIVE minutes after the last time it took damage * Added a “Voting Popups in Combat” setting * Added a “Show Kingdom Hat” setting * Added a “Show Shop Hats” setting Version 3.3.0 Major Changes Trader * You can now BUY materials from the trader! Stock available in the trader is per-server and based on what has been sold to the trader in that server. * Desktop Only) There is now a “Sell All” button to quickly sell all of one material type! Halloween Update * The map is now Halloween themed! * There is LIMITED TIME** Halloween content in the Robux Shop; a hat, emote, trail and melee illusion! ** LIMITED TIME items will go off sale on 11/10/2018! Bug Fixes / Minor Changes * Fixed some Xbox related bugs. * Heavily optimized the tree meshes. Version 3.2.0 �� - Cost to repair weapons reduced to ONE ore (down from TWO)! ⚔️ - Two new melee weapons, and a new ranged weapon! �� - New ore! �� - New wood! �� - Two new pets! �� - Three new hats! �� - Security and exploit detection upgrades. Version 3.2.1 No visible changes and no information given Version 3.1.0 * Features ** Weapon Power Leveling ***You can now level all CRAFTED weapons up to power 10. The higher the power, the more damage your weapon does. *** You can purchase “Upgrade Protection Scrolls” in the Robux shop to prevent a downgrade upon upgrade failure. *** Weapon upgrader NPCs are found next to the blacksmith in every kingdom. **''Tree Tracker'' ***You can now purchase a “Tree Finder” gamepass that will alert you of when your selected tree spawns, then show it’s position in the world after 30 seconds. The purpose of the 30 second wait is to make it fair to non-paying users. **''Large Potion Sacks'' ***You can now randomly find potion sacks throughout the world, similar to gold sacks and ore chests. Upon picking them up, they give you FIVE LARGE POTIONS. *''Major Changes'' **''King Voting'' ***You can now opt-out of being voted king. There is a setting called, “I WANT TO BE KING” that you can disable. ***The king vote GUI is now sorted based on how long it has been since you were king. Players who were king recently appear towards the bottom of the king voting GUI. This is intended to help more players to have a chance at being king. **''Weapon Tooltip System'' ***Completely redid the weapon tooltip system. It will now show you the damage, rarity color and power level upon hovering over a weapon. *''Bug Fixes / Minor Changes'' **Patched more security flaws in the game. **Fixed a handful of Xbox-related bugs. **Improved server performance when many players join at once. “I had much less time than I had expected to work on this update, so I had to cut a few features. I hope you all enjoy the new weapon ugprader! Feel free to message me if you find any issues in this update.” – Cody Version 3.1.1 * the changes are minimal in this version but in the game the Player Points of the game and of roblox have been totally and permanently eliminated, being the change that the game has had. Version 3.0.0 This version is currently being worked on. Having the title 3.0.0, it is supposedly a sizable update, but all the information we have right now is that hair customization is coming back, and that global leaderboards are in development, although both of these features were released in 2.5.0. *''Features'' **''Control the Flag'' ***One of the most requested features is finally here! Kingdoms now have flags which can be taken. Each flag your team controls gives a +5% damage bonus. You must also control your own flag to receive the bonuses! **''Material Bank'' ***Each kingdom now has a material bank where you can store your materials. You can expand your bank’s tabs with gold. **''New Chat'' ***The game now uses a heavily modified version of Roblox’s default chat. This chat has all of the features of Roblox chat with some extras. **''Repairs'' ***To help with game sustainability, and not have to keep frequently adding new ores and having a power creep, I have introduced weapon durability and repairs. Your weapon’s durability will slowly go down as you use it, until it eventually breaks. When a weapon breaks it’s damage is just reduced to 5 damage until you repair it. **''Health Orbs'' ***After getting a kill or assist, a health orb will spawn. These orbs will help you recuperate after a battle, so your down-time is greatly decreased. **''Gold Bags'' ***Gold bags with 250 gold in them spawn randomly around the world. Walk over them to receive their gold! *''Major Changes'' **''Nomads are now Greywolf Kingdom'' ***The Nomads have built their kingdom, and are no longer nomads! Their location remains the same, but they have a kingdom like all the other teams now! **''Mines Entrance now Under the Outpost'' ***The regular mines entrance has been moved to underneath the outpost! This helps create a more balanced world. **''Peaceful Teleporters in Kingdoms'' ***Every kingdom now has their very own Peaceful Mines teleporter! This enables those who like to just peacefully mine to do so, without having to get through people camping the entrance. **''Kingdom Graveyards'' ***Each kingdom has it’s own graveyard, which serves as a spawn location. The graveyards are all no-combat zones so your team has the ability to safely gather back up during an attack. **''Sprint Rate Changes'' ***Sprint now drains your energy based on how low your health is. If you are at full health, it will drain slower. If you are almost dead, it will drain almost instantly. This aids in preventing combat-running. **''HUD Overhaul'' ***Backpack, potions, health, energy and level interface were all combined into a sleek central location. *''Content'' **New ore **New wood **Two new melee weapons **One new ranged weapon *''Bug Fixes / Minor Changes'' **Patched many security flaws in the game. **Rewrote tree and mine generation code, it should now perform exponentially better. **Gravestones are now a client setting, and animate/spawn on the client. **Text now pops up telling you what region you are in, and if it is friendly. **Rewrote the small leader board, it should perform much better now. **Rewrote inventory interface code, it should perform exponentially better for people with very large inventories. **Re-organized the top bar and side buttons. **Gold and potion notifications now stack before displaying, so when mass-buying potions it will not spam your notifications. “Thank you all for your continued patience while I worked on this massive update. This was definitely one of the largest and most challenging updates I have done yet. I genuinely hope you all enjoy the new features and gameplay changes. I look forward to further improving the game for your enjoyment in the future!” – Cody Version 3.0.3 * Features **'Gold Bags' ***Gold Bags is reduced by half to the amount of gold provided, saving 125 gold coins each time it is found Version 2.5.0 * Features ** Ore Forge *** You may now forge a lesser ore into one next-tier ore for a small gold price. For example, you can forge three stone into one copper. You may not forge the current best ore. The intention of this is to give lesser ores an inherent value while ensuring trading still has purpose. ** Robux Shop / Character Updates *** You can now buy hairs for your character in the robux shop. You can wear hair AND a hat at the same time. On top of this, I added the ability to show/hide your hat in settings. *** You can now buy and equip different faces for your character. *** You can now purchase character emotes. Pressing “F” on PC or “LEFT TRIGGER” on Xbox will initiate your equipped emote. *** IMPORTANT: If you purchased the legacy faces, hairs or emotes you will get a free item for each category respectively. ** Global Leaderboards *** Global leaderboards have been released to track daily, weekly, monthly and all-time statistics. The three leaderboard sorts are TIME SPENT, CONTRIBUTION and KILLS. Daily leaderboards reset at midnight MDT, weekly leaderboards reset on Monday morning at midnight MDT and monthly leaderboards reset the 1st of every month at midnight MDT. * Content ** New Ore (Arcanite) ** New Wood (Rotwood) ** Two new melee weapons (Arcanite Reaper, Arcanite Fury) ** One new ranged weapon (Arcanite Recurve) ** One new pet (Glass Dragon) ** Two new melee illusions (Genesis, Unforgiving Winter) ** Tons of new hats that work well with hairs * Bug Fixes / Changes ** Patched many CRITICAL security flaws in the game. ** Fixed a bug that didn’t allow you to change teams if YOUR team was full. ** Rewrote many client and server features to be less performance intensive. ** Balanced the gold economy. ** Balanced and updated items sold for Robux. ** Legendary trees are now much less rare. "I would like to thank you all for your patience as I finished this update. I know there were a lot of major exploits going on for an extended period of time, but I wanted to make sure they were patched in the best way possible. This update was intended to give players something to do as I work on the upcoming major update. I hope you are all excited for the MAJOR v3.0.0 update coming out in JANUARY 2018! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" – Cody Version 2.4.0 Version 2.4.0 was mentioned in the changelog of 2.3.0, but was never released in the timeframe that it was supposed to. Now that 2.5.0 is out, we can safely say that 2.4.0 will never be released. Version 2.3.0 Note: This update was cut in half due to a lot of complications with features and Cody's web servers. They decided to launch the parts of the update which are currently working. Version 2.4.0 of the game will release the other features in the coming weeks that were initially going to come in 2.3.0. Thank you for your patience! Launched: November 3rd, 2017needed # World ## Trees are now fall colors ## New skybox # Features ## "Pick Your Ore" for Ore Chests ##* For every ore chest you open, you receive karma. The less valuable the ore was that you got, the more karma you receive. Upon reaching one-hundred-percent karma, you get to pick which ore you want from that chest and your karma resets. # Content ## New Ore (Voidsteel) ## New Wood (Zenwood) ## Two (2) New Melee Weapons (Barren & Deprived) ## One (1) New Ranged Weapon (Destitute) ## Two (2) New Hats ## Two (2) New Melee Illusions ## Two (2) New Pets # Bug Fixes ## Fixed the pre-load errors in the game's output. Version 2.3.1 * Unknown! Version 2.2.0 Note: This is a mini-update focused mainly on improving the Xbox experience. Bigger, better features are coming in 2.3.0! Launched: September 12th, 2017needed # World ## Outpost Control Bonus ##* While controlled by your team, you will take 5% less damage and gather ores and wood 50% faster. ## World Chests ##* World chests now spawn more frequently ##* World chests will no longer despawn if a player is nearby ##* World chests have a higher chance of being epic or legendary # Interface ## Xbox Chat ##* Added a basic chat system for Xbox users ## Added visible potion controls for Xbox users # Miscellaneous ## Added inventory slots to possible in-game promotional codes ## Added visible armor tier level requirements in the armor selection panel # Bug Fixes ## Fixed scrolling frame bouncing for Xbox users ## Fixed leaderboards not displaying all users correctly for Xbox users ## Ores should no longer despawn if players are near them Version 2.1.0 Launched: July 29th, 2017needed # Combat ## Increased the Damage Spread of Weapons # Content ## New Weapons ### Two melee (Prisma / Spectra) ### One ranged (Rainbow) ## New Ore (Ammolite) ## New Wood (Deadwood) ## Four New Melee Illusions ## Sixteen New Pets # Interface ## Recipes Tab ##* Added a recipe button on the top bar, allowing you to see blacksmith recipes from anywhere. ## Robux Shop Redesign ##* A few robux shop tabs have been re-designed, hopefully making it easier to know what you are buying beforehand. # Miscellaneous ## Strong Wood ##* Strong wood now drops from all tree types, it is less common on smaller trees and more common on larger trees. ## Legacy Pet Gamepasses ##* Added the legacy pets from gamepasses into the game, given free to those who bought them when they were first available. ## Legacy "Flame Sword" Reimbursement ##* Those who bought the "Flame Sword" legacy gamepass will get the "Fiery" melee illusion free. ## Added a "Beta Tester" Tag to Player Inspect for Beta Players ## Added an "Are You Sure?" Confirmation to Inventory Delete/Drop ## Spam Filter Improvements # Bug Fixes ## Reduced Wall/Gate Glitch Hotspots ## Reduced Client Slowdown ## Trails No Longer Clip Into The Ground When Going Downhill ## "Level Up" No Longer Incorrectly Displays Version 2.1.1 * Supposedly fixed a bug involving the pickaxe. Version 2.0.0 Launched: June 3rd, 2017needed #'Kingdoms' ##Kings have a clearly visible icon above their heads ##Kings have team-colored animated capes. ##Improved the king-shout UI, it now tells you how many characters you have left. ##Reduced the mutiny votes required from 75% to 60%. ##Your character no longer collides with your teammates' characters. ##Sound effects added for gate damage. #'Combat' ##If you have a spawn shield, it is now removed upon attacking an enemy. ##There is a larger damage spread now, the top weapons do more damage than they used to. ##Swing trails added to melee weapons. #'Content' ##Three new weapons, two melee and one ranged. ##One new ore. ##Three new pets. ##Four new trails. ##Four new illusions. #'Miscellaneous' ##Consecutive Login Bonuses ##*Every day you log in, you will receive a bigger reward. Rewards range from gold to ore chests. ##World Ore Chests ##*Ore Chests will spawn randomly around the world.1 They can be obtained with gold. ##The game is now available and mostly supported on tablets. ##Added a "Level Up!" notification when you get to the next level. #'Bug Fixes' ##Fixed a UI bug that caused scrolling to break randomly. ##The game should no longer say you don't own a game-pass when you actually own it. 1 The locations that Ore Chests spawn at aren't random, but when they decide to spawn (most likely) is. Version 2.0.1 * Reduced network and client lag. Version 2.0.2 * Unknown! Version 2.0.3 * Changed the way the game runs. Version 2.0.4 * Supposedly disabled sword trails and no-team-collision to help weed out lag issues. Version 2.0.5 * Re-enabled sword trails and no-team-collision. Version 2.0.6 * Unknown! Version 2.0.7 Experimental * Intended to reduce client lag. Version 1.0.0 (Official Launch!) Please note: The following changelog (1.0.0) is not actually a changelog, but rather, an FAQ of sorts. Launched Febuary 3rd, 2017needed # Gamepasses that have an existing (for sale) equivalent still work even if you do not own the new one. # Gamepasses that no longer exist in the game WILL BE COMPENSATED FOR at a later time. # Your data from before the new version still exists, however, ores were wiped for everyone. This was to prevent a massive instant economy destruction from the previous exploited ores. # Purchased inventory slots were cut in half and rounded to the nearest 3. This was due to price changes and other related changes. # If you are missing data, it is because your last save in the old version of MW:R was likely tampered with by an exploiter before it saved. Sadly, there is nothing that can be done about these extremely rare cases. # The game is now completely using ROBLOX's new filter system. There is nothing that can be done about this, and nothing that can be done about the words it incorrectly filters. # Most major game-breaking exploits were patched with Filtering Enabled. # Beta users received a blue name for helping test in the beta. Version 1.0.1 * Added the /version command. * HEAVILY optimized trails. Version 1.0.2 # Added a blacksmith to the Nomad camp. # Fixed the inventory button being hidden by the "Under/Over 13" GUI. # Reduced the amount of client lag caused by rendering trails. # Reduced the amount of client lag caused by rendering pets. # Fixed a major server memory leak. # Players should no longer be able to run around the game without a team. # Added a /serverage command, showing you the age of the server you are in.2 2You can type /commands to see all available chat commands to you. Version 1.0.3 # Updated chat to the new standards provided by ROBLOX. You should see no noticeable change. # Doubled the Robux price of gold. # Fixed the /serverage command. # Trees should now spawn faster. # Increased the damage spread for all weapons. # Added an indicator in the Blacksmith that shows if a weapon is an upgrade or not. # Optimized melee and ranged combat. It should be a little less strenuous on the server now. Versions 1.0.4 through 1.0.6 * Unknown! Version 1.0.7 #Added /block PLAYERNAME and /unblock PLAYERNAME chat commands. #Added /e EMOTE chat commands. #Added four (4) new melee illusions. #Added one (1) new pet. #Fixed some major king voting bugs. #Ranged damage slightly increased. #Added sprinting animation. #Added many small optimizations on the server and client. Category:Site administration Category:Wiki content